Sophia's 1st Day of Preschool
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Will and Emma deal with the new milestone of there daughters life, Preschool.


Today would be another milestone for Will and Emma, today was Sophia's first day of preschool. Emma was woken up by a little girl jumping up and down on her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up it's my first day of school!"

"Yes it is sweetheart" Will was woken up also by his little girl's excitement.

"Sophia why don't you go play with your toys and mommy and daddy will be in their shortly"

"Ok daddy" Sophia skipped into the other room.

"Are you ready for today Emma"

Tears started to build up in her eyes. "No Will i'm not, she's still too young to leave us, my baby is growing up too fast before we know it you will be walking her down the aisle on her wedding day" Emma started to lose it.

"Sweetheart she will be fine now do you want her to see you crying like this" She shook her head "Well then why don't you take your shower and i will make breakfast." Will kissed her on the lips and got out of bed and left the room.

"Daddy! Daddy! I can't wait to go to school! Can we go now?"

Will chuckled "Sweetheart it's 6am school doesn't start till 9am."

"How long is that Daddy? Will made her little hand into a little fist and pulled each little finger counting to three "there thats how much longer you have till school" she started to recount on her fingers. Emma walked out of their bedroom "Look mommy this is how much longer till i go to school, One! Two! Three!" As she showed her little fingers to her mommy.

"Thats very good sweetie" As Emma kneeled down to give her a hug.

"Breakfast is ready" Will called out "And in honor of Sophia's first day of school I made her favorite breakfast, and what's that Sophia?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" Sophia squealed

As the three of them sat there eating their breakfast then as they finished Emma started to clean up the dishes.

"Daddy how much longer now?"

"Two more hours sweetie" Sophia looked down at her hands and counted out loud "one...two! Like this daddy!"

"Yes just like that, let me show you something" Will picked Sophia up and carried her over to the clock. "See now the hand is on the 7, when the hand reaches the 8 you will have one more hour and when the hand reaches the 9 it will be time for school, You got that?"

"Yes, but why can't we just put that hand on the 9 just so i can go to school" Will laughed "because time doesn't work like that you just have to wait"

"I don't like waiting"

"You know what helps, if you do something else and not think about it then time will move a little faster, so why don't you go play with your toys for awhile and see if that helps"

"Ok! Thank you daddy!" She hugged his leg "I love you daddy!"

"I love you too sweetie" as Will kissed the top of her head.

Emma was preparing their lunches and now they had a third one to make. Will came up behind Emma and put his arms around her "How are you doing now Baby" Emma turned around in his arms to face him "I'm not looking forward to today i just want to keep her here stuck at this age, i'm not ready for her to grow up, same thing with Michael, their growing up too fast Will" Emma started to cry into Will's chest again. "Em, don't cry think of how excited Sophia is to go to school, at least she's happy."

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Emma quickly wiped away her tears "Dont worry sweetie mommy is fine she just doesn't want to see her little baby grow up and go to school today"

"Mommy don't worry you will see me after school and on the weekends" Emma let out a smile and a chuckle "Yes sweetie i will see you after school and on the weekends" Sophia jumped into Emma's arm and hugged her "I love you Mommy!" Will kneeled by them hugging "I love you too Mommy" Emma laughed at him "I love you too daddy" Sophia now had one arm around Emma's neck and the other around Will and Will had his arm around Emma. "I love you mommy and daddy!" Will and Emma were in sync when they kissed Sophia on the cheek. "Guess what daddy! I have only one more hour left till school" Sophia said as she held up her little finger.

Emma and Will both helped get Sophia and Michael ready so they wouldn't be late to school. It was nice for Will and Emma since they can just go to work and take their two kids with them since Mckinley high now has a daycare system for their faculty's use. Before Sophia was born Emma was planning on becoming a stay at home mom but figgins said they were going to start offering child day care at school which would be free for staff to use. Figgins had been so nice to let Emma bring the babies to work with her, but only as long as they behaved themselves at school, but now that Sophia was 3 it was time for pre-school.

Sophia was excited for her first day the whole car ride Will and Sophia was singing to songs in the car. As they pulled into the school parking lot Sophia started to squeal with excitement. Emma grabbed Sophia by the hand and Will carried Michael. Sophia was skipping her way into the school all excited but then got nervous when she saw all the kids. "What wrong sweetie" Will asked Sophia "What if no one likes me" Emma kneeled down next to her "Don't worry honey there is no reason why no one will like you, and if you have any problems i'll be nearby and you teacher knows that, now are you ready to go in?" Sophia nodded.

Emma opened the door and they both stood there watching their daughter walk into her preschool class. Sophia turned around and ran back to Will and Emma and hugged their legs "I love you mommy and daddy" Will and Emma said at the same time "we love you too sweetie" Sophia ran back into the classroom and didn't look back.

Will saw the tears in Emma's eyes again "sweetie don't cry everything all good now" Emma looked at Will "I know Will these are happy tears this time seeing our baby in her next stage of life"


End file.
